my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Carol Liddel
Carol Liddel is a student in Class-BEP at Académie d'entraînement. She was born in Westminster, UK, and is a transfer student to the Académie. Carol decided to name her quirk after her lifelong favorite character, the Chesire Cat from the children’s book Alice in Wonderland. Appearance Carol has a classic schoolgirl look to her. She isn’t one for makeup, so what you see is what you get. She has long black hair, slender arms and legs, and muscle tone that she hides behind her outfits to make her opponents underestimate her. She is usually seen wearing a black school uniform, or some sort of black exercise clothes. She has a sweet smile that can change to manic in a moment, especially in a fight. She has red irises that seem to glow when her quirk activates. Being trained in both Japanese Kentetsu and western fencing, she sports her katana around with her most places. Personality Carol isn’t one for school work unless it’s reading. She is a bookworm at heart and she loves to be able to escape into a good book. Her favorite book as a child was Alice in Wonderland, ''which seems to have had an affect on her personality. She questions everything and seems to be lost a lot of the time. She always finds where she needs to be next though thanks to her quirk. When it comes to her combat training, Carol is very studious, taking lessons in boxing, western fencing, and Japanese Kentetsu. This mix of styles comes from her heritage, her father being British and mother Japanese. They both wanted her to experience culture from both sides of the globe. Carol is very trusting of her friends and families, and sometimes too trusting with those she meets on the street. She tries to see the best in people, or put them on the right path. Quirk and Abilities '''Chesire’s Cat:' Carol’s quirk seems to be one based on absurdity from the outside observer. The quirk gives her three distinct abilities that work together in the end when she concentrates on her ability. The first of the abilities sends her to the place that she is needing to be through mist for whatever reason that she must decipher. The second is that she can send herself or others through a mist to a new location in space-time. The third ability allows her to use the mist to change her physical dimensions in very specific ways when she concentrates. *'Absolem:' This is the name she gave to the mist that she can create and manipulate to move through space-time. She doesn’t always have control of it when it suddenly transports her itself, but she can fully control the mist that she makes herself. *'Chessur:' This is the third ability that Carol’s quirk gives her. The mist surrounds her, and she turns into a cat that can disappear into mist, grow in size or shrink in size, and use it’s claws (that are essentially her katana) to attack. This ability to turn into a cat is helpful for stealth and other attacks. That and random affection when feeling down. Weaknesses Trivia Category:Mad Doctor XXX